Quidditch
by Madam King
Summary: Sometimes, the brave lose their courage and the quiet find their voice.


The more time I spend with him, the more I want to jump off the Astronomy Tower. Before being partnered up with Oliver Wood, I was unaware of how much he talked about Quidditch. I am a Hufflepuff, so I guess I can use that as my excuse.

"...if Alicia zigzags this way and tosses the quaffle to Ange.." He muttered to himself, quickly writing the play down in his leather playbook.

SIghing, I set my quill down. "Wood."

He ignored me, continuing to work on his play.

"Wood." I repeated, a little more annoyed than before.

Silence. The bloke ignored me, waving his free hand at me.

"Wood!" I whisper-yeled, making him look up at me.

Annoyance was etched on his pale face. Setting his quill down, he finally replied, "What? Can't you see that I am busy, Rosewood."

Scoffing, I glared at him. "Can't you see we are supposed to be working on our potions essay." I wave my hand over the piles of notes and books that set between us.

He shrugged, "It ain't due 'til next week, las. We have loads of time."

Sighing, I started to pack up. "You said that last week, Wood. The essay is due tomorrow."

Quickly putting his playbook away, Oliver grabbed a blank page of parchment. "Bloody hell, really?" He reaches across the table to grab my notes.

Leaning away from him, I nod. "Yes, really." I slipped the notes into my bag, "now, I am going back to my common room to finish this essay. I am sure there is a Gryffindor 7th year that is willing to help you."

He stood up from the table, as I pull the strap of my bag over my head. "But you are my partner."

Stepping away from him and the table, I reply. "Partnerships go both ways, Wood. Think of it as a Quidditch game."

I turned around and walked off, letting him stew. Guilt bubbled in my stomach as I pushed open the doors of the library, but I didn't look back. Don't let that wanker use you to get a better grade! I thought as I walked down the Hufflepuff corridor. I need chocolate. Stopping at the kitchens, I , tickled the pear and pulling the portrait open. Stepping inside, I noticed that the house elves were rushing around preparing dinner. A familiar house elf stopped in front of me.

"What can Dobby do for young mistress?" He asks, looking up at me with his big eyes,

I grin down at him. "Dobby, you don't have to call me mistress. You are a free elf, so you have no master."

Somehow, his already big eyes widened. "Dobby is sorry, Miss. Dobby will punish himself."

Panicking a little bit, I grabbed him. "Don't do that, Dobby. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

He struggled a little bit, before stopping, "what does miss want?"

I released him. "I'd like some chocolate chip cookies. I've had a stressful afternoon."

He nodded quickly, popping off towards another area of the kitchen. Humming, I leaned against the least covered counter. It took Dobby only a moment to come back with a metal container full of cookies and a thermos filled with something unknown.

"Here you go, Miss. Dobby got miss some hot cocoa. Dobby hopes that these things pleases miss." He states, placing the items on the counter.

I grabbed both containers, slipping the cookie container into my bag. "Thank you, Dobby. You are the sweetest." I bent down and kissed his cheek.

I smiled widely as I waved goodbye to him and the other elves. I skipped the rest of the way down the corridor, humming a muggle song and saying hello to other students in the hallway. Quickly tapping our password on the barrels, I crawled through the tunnel to my common room. I dusted off my skirt as I moved towards my regular table near the fireplace. Grinning as I noticed my best friends/roommates, Violet and Joy, already set up.

"Ello, ladies.Whatcha working on?" I ask, setting my things on the table. They didn't look up from their ink filled parchments.

"Potions." They muttered bitterly.

Sighing in relief, I pulled out my notes. "Thank Merlin. I need some help." I set the metal container in the middle of the table, knowing that they need them just as much as me.

"Chocolate chip?" Joy asks, massaging her hand.

I nod, grinning because I know that they are her weakness. "Yup. Fresh too."

Giving me a smile, she popped the lid and took a couple. "I thought you were working with your partner, Oliver? What happened with that?"

Kicking off my shoes and sitting criss cross in the chair, I scoffed. "That wanker spent the whole time working on Quidditch plays. Then he had the nerve to yell at me, when I asked if he was going to actually take part in writing the essay."

Violet rolled her eyes, snatching a cookie from the tin. "Sounds like Ollie. Bloke practically has a hard on for the sport. He acted the same in transfiguration last year."

Joy and I made eye contact as Violet's eyes went back to her essay. 'Ollie?' Joy mouthed to me. I shrugged. 'I think they grew up together.' I replied. She nodded in agreement. I took a sip from the thermos, after opening obviously. "So, how'd you handle it, Vi?" I ask, pulling out my inkwell and quill.

"I talked with McGonagall. She had words with him about participating in group activities and whether he wanted to play Quidditch or not. He got better after that." She replied, making it seem simple.

I froze. "You know, I'd have to talk with Snape about this."

She nodded simply, "Snape likes you. He may not show it, but he does. Well, as much as he can because you aren't a Slytherin." Joy hummed in agreement as she shoved another cookie in her mouth.

I sighed, focusing on the essay in front of me. We were silent for awhile, only speaking to ask questions and reply to those being asked. It took about an hour and a half for me to finish the essay, and read over it. Around the two hour mark, the girls got up and headed to dinner.

"Are you coming to dinner, Rosewood?" Joy asked, sending her things up to the dorm with a wave of her wand.

I shook my head, trying to stop the yawn itching to get out. "Nah, I think that I am just gonna head to bed. I promised Madam Pomfrey that I'd help out in the Hospital Wing after classes."

Joy and Violet rolled their eyes. "You are doing too much."

I grinned, sticking my tongue out at them. "It is gonna help me become a Healer, so I don't mind."

They didn't reply, just waved goodbye and headed out of the common room. I giggled and packed up, making my way up to our dorm. Taking advantage of the empty dorm room, I turned on the Wizard radio and hopped into the shower. Humming along with the Weird Sister song that was playing, I went about completing my bathing routine-secretly happy that I didn't have rounds tonight. With Sirius Black being on the loose, patrols have been twice as long and more intense. I've been known to let couples go without giving detentions or taking away house points, but that has changed. The rules have become more strict this year, especially for Gryffindors young Seeker-- Harry Potter. Rumour has it that Black is after Potter, you know because Black is a supporter of You-Know-Who. Personally, I think it is hogwash. My parents knew them back in the day, said they were thick as thieves. Mum said that Peter was the only one that didn't really fit and seemed a bit distant during the war. If Black hadn't killed Pettigrew, I would've put a bet on him betraying the Potter's.

Enough thinking about that! The Perfect voice in my head yelled, pulling back to reality. Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower. How'd I get from a relaxing shower to thinking about Black? I thought as I wrapped my towel around my damp body. Think about something else, like what am I gonna say to Snape.

Groaning, I slip into my PJs and climbed into my bed. For the first time since I came into the room, my cat, Rocko, moved to greet me. "Ello, Rocko. How was your day? Catch any mice?" He looked up at me with his honey eyes and meowed. "Is that a yes?" Meow. "No?" MEOW. I scratched his head, "What is your problem, Rocko?" He nudged my hand and jumped off the bed. He ran over to his food bowl, circling it as I approached it. "Oh, you are hungry." I scooped some food into his bowl and placed a few treats on top, hoping to make it up to him. He dug in as soon as I stepped back.

"I am glad you are happy, Rocko." I smiled, turning at the sound of knocking on the window. Stepping up to the ledge, I noticed that my parent's owl, Oscar, with a parcel. Opening the window, I let Oscar fly to my stand. After feeding him a couple treats, he gave me the mail. Attached to the parcel was a letter, most likely written by my mother.

Breaking the seal, I began to read.

My Puffer, I mentally cringed at her awful nickname.

How are class going? I know you are stressing over getting good marks, but I want to stress that you need to relax a bit. Joy and Violet are worried about you, which worries me and your father.

Also, don't the whole Black ordeal weigh you down. He is not going to hurt you. Remember that. Huh… What does she know? 

Anyways, I wanted to write and ask if you'd be alright staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. Your father and I were hoping to take a much needed holiday. I know you are 17 and considered an adult, but I don't like the thought of leaving you home alone. Is that alright? Oh, don't worry about your presents. Your father and I have been gathering them since you left for school. HEHE. Well, goodnight my dear! 

Kisses,

Mum and dad!

I rolled my eyes and smiled. My parents are so goofy. I set the note aside and picked up the parcel. Pulling the tie off, the lid sprung off and flew to the bin. Inside the parcel was a knitted hat and a copy of Healing through the Ages vol 3. I hugged it to my chest, squealing in excitement. I held it as I pulled out some parchment to write my parents back.

Mum Dad,

THANK YOU SO MUCH.

I don't know where you found it, because I searched Flourish and Blotts back in August. 

You spoil me rotten. 

Have fun on your holiday, I am alright staying here.

I promise to relax a bit over break, but Madam Promfrey is letting me intern with her.

So, not too much relaxing.

Love ya!

I folded the letter and tied it to Oscar's leg. "Take it back to mum and dad." He hooted, wanting another treat. I giggled, pulling another out of the bag. "You are a spoiled boy." I rubbed his head before reopening the window. With a final hoot, Oscar took off.

Sighing contently, I climbed into bed and wrapped myself up in my blanket. After finishing his food, Rocko came to snuggle with me. "Goodnight, Rocko."

~The next morning outside the potions classroom~

One of the plus' of waking up before my dorm mates, is that I can have this talk with Snape without an audience. After fixing my tie, I knocked on the door-- not waiting to just walk in.

"Enter." Snape's monotone voice called out.

Cracking the door open, I poked my head inside. "Do you have a moment to speak, Professor?"

He looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. "Only for you, Rosewood."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Professor." I stepped in, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Now, what can I do for you?" He asks, pulling down his quill.

Clutching the strap of my bag, I stood in front of his desk. "I am having a problem with my partner, Oliver Wood."

"What kind of problem?"

Looking down at my feet, I mumbled. "He isn't doing his part."

"Can you repeat that, Rosewood? A little clearer too."

"He isn't doing his part." I repeated. "I am doing all of the research for the essay's that you assign. I have to basically force him to simply pass me ingredients in class. I am getting sick of picking up his slack." I snapped, breathing hard.

The smirk on Snape's face surprised me. "Miss. Rosewood, what do you want me to do?"

I felt my face harden and hands to move to my hips. "I'd like for you to do your duty as a Professor and have a talk with Wood." I snapped.

Snape's eyebrows shot up. "Miss. Rosewood, that wasn't very Hufflepuff like."

Practically growling, I replied. "Oh, I am sorry Professor. I maybe a Hufflepuff, but that doesn't mean I am a doormat."

Surprisingly, Snape chuckled. "I know that, Miss. Rosewood. I am actually happy that you are standing up for yourself, it is refreshing."

"What?" I stuttered.

He leaned back in his chair. "It is refreshing--disrespectful-- but oddly refreshing. I will have a word with Mr. Wood."

Nodding, I smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

He waved me off, "No need to thank me. If that is all, go have breakfast."

"Alright." I turned towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing, Miss. Rosewood." He stopped me.

"Yes."

"Detention. This evening." I gasped. "And 10 points to Hufflepuff."

Grinning, I left the dungen.

~2 weeks later~

It's been two weeks since my talk with Snape. He had went a step above having a simple conversation with Oliver, he switch everyone partners. I am now partnered up with Percy, who works just as hard as me, plus we are patrol partners. Oliver burned holes into the back of my head for that whole class period. I rushed out of class, leaving a note for Percy to meet me in the library, to get away from him. And that is how the last two weeks have been going, me running away from Wood to avoid his questions.

Well, that was until today.

I was sitting on my bed, working on homework and munching on sugar quills, when Rocko jumped into my lap. I jumped a little, nearly knocking over my inkwell. "What is wrong with you, Rocko?"

His bigs eyes look up at me. "MEOW." He put his paws on my chest.

Tossing my quill to the side, I started to pet him. "Do you need some attention?" I cooed, scratching his head.

He bumped his head into my chin. "MEEOOW."

Feeling something around his neck, I pull him away from me. "What is around your neck, baby?" It was a bow tie. "Where did that come from, Rocko? Is Joy dressing you up again?" Looking a little closer, I notice that it is red and gold. Why is it Gryffindor colors?

He jumped off the bed, only to scratch at the door. "Do you want out?" I climbed out of bed, straightening out my jeans and Hufflepuff sweater. Slipping on my sneakers, I opened the door for him.

He didn't move."MEOOW." He jerked his head, signaling that he wanted me to follow him.

"I am not following you." MEEEOOOWWW. "Why are you being an arsehole?" He went ran down the stairs, towards the common room-- not giving me a choice.

Rocko moved through my housemates legs as he led me out of the common room. His black and white bum bounced down the corridor towards the greenhouses. "Why are you leading me out here, Rocko?" He nudged the door open, flicking his tail at me.

I opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once inside, I noticed muggle Sunflowers growing in a black and yellow painted pot. Rocko jumped up on the table, pushing a note towards me. Picking it up, I noticed that it had my name on it. I looked up at Rocko, confused as all hell.

Opening the small piece of parchment, I noticed an all too familiar handwriting.

Rosewood,

I've been trying to work up the courage to confront you, but I am lacking the Gryffindor bravery that everyone talks about right now. I was disappointed to learn that we are no longer Potion partners. I had wanted to talk about what happened in the library, but Snape held me back.

I am sorry, lassie. I wasn't thinkin' clearly that day, I guess I was too worried about wooing you with winning at Quidditch.

And my addiction to Quidditch.

What I am trying to say is……..

The note stopped there and a familiar Scottish accent picked up where it left off, "that I really fancy you."

I turned around, blushing bright red. "Are you serious, Oliver?"

He nodded, sticking his hands in his trousers. "Yea. I've fancied you for a long bit, just never had the courage to say anything. You are a bit frightening, you know?"

I gasp, "How am I frightening?"

"You are bloody brilliant at everything. You are one of the top students of our year, just below Weasley and Clearwater. I am sure that you would have been made Head Girl too.You are kind to everyone, even Slytherins. I am not a good student. All I am good at is Quidditch." He stated honestly.

I melted a little bit. "You are so much more than that, Oliver. Yes, you are bloody brilliant at Quidditch but that's not all. You are one of the sweetest lads, almost Hufflepuff sweet, I've ever met. Two years ago, I watched you welcome Harry Potter onto your Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in a Century. Last year while during rounds, I walked around the corner and saw you hugging a Ravenclaw first year who was scared."

He waved me off. "That was nothing."

I stopped him, placing my hands on his arms. "That is not nothing, Oliver. It is the most important thing. Kindness is something that I find admirable."

His pale face reddened. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling softly. "Yes."

"Can I kiss you?" He blurts out. "I'm sorry, that was-"

I stopped him, pressing my lips to his. "Be quiet, Wood."


End file.
